Ada apa dengan Sanji?
by Megumi.asayo18
Summary: Sanji dan Nami bersahabat sejak lama, mereka tidak merasakan ada yang berbeda, namun saat murid baru itu datang, Sanji merasa ada yang lain, rasa apakah itu? RnR


Ayayayayyy Megu kembali dengan cerita yang lebih gaje, bikin cerita yang mirip ama nasib cintanya megu ~curcol~ Ini fic k2 Megu, RnR

**Disclaimer :** One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda, saya hanya bisa berkhayal saja hahaha

**Summary :** Sanji dan Nami adalah sahabat, mereka duo pemberontak di sekolah mereka, namun ketika murid baru itu datang (Zoro) semua berubah, bagaimana nasib Sanji, kita saksikan saja saudara-saudara ~Author di tendang ke langit k7~

**Ada apa dengan Sanji  
**

Hari ini adalah penerimaan siswa baru di sebuah sekolah dasar di kota East Blue. Banyak anak kecil yang sedang berlarian di sepanjang koridor sekolah para orang tua, sibuk mendaftarkan anak-anaknya untuk bisa bersekolah di sekolah itu. "Sanji kau masuk sekolah ini saja ya", Ucap Zeff membuyarkan lamunan Sanji. "Terserah kau saja lah pak tua", Jawab anak itu acuh tak acuh, dia sedang asyik memperhatikan pertengkaran antara dua gadis kecil yang sedang memperebutkan tas di koridor depan.

"Nojikoo, itu tas miliku!", teriak anak kecil berambut jeruk sambil meronta-ronta. "Tapi bellemere membelikan ini untukku", balas cewek berambut pendek berwarna biru tak kalah sengit. "Nami ! Nojiko ! kenapa kalian ini selalu bertengkar !" Teriak bellemere, bellemere menjauhkan satu sama lain. "Nami ! Bukankah aku sudah membelikan tas juga untukmu, kenapa kau masih merebut tas milik Nojiko !" Marah Bellemere. "Kau tidak adil bellemere, aku juga ingin tas yang ada kompasnya seperti milik Nojiko, kau benar-benar tidak adil !" Teriak Nami seraya berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. "Nami !" Teriak Nojiko dan Bellemere bersamaan.

Sanji terus memperhatikan pertengkaran kedua anak itu. Anak yang menarik pikir Sanji saat melihat Nami. Pemberontak. Ya, itulah pendapat Sanji tentang orang yang akan berpengaruh banyak dalam kehidupannya di masa depan itu.

XXXXXXXXXX

6 tahun Kemudian

"Nami ! Sanji ! kalian benar-benar menyebalkan!" Teriak Usopp yang tengah berlari mengejar Sanji dan Nami yang terkekeh-kekeh kesenangan. "Kembalikan sepatuku", teriak Usopp putus asa. Hampir setiap hari Usopp menjadi "makanan" bagi Sanji dan Nami.

"Hei kita bukan anak-anak lagi, kita sudah SMP, kalian berdua tidak bosan apa dari SD sampai SMP selalu menggangguku", sungut Usopp saat Sanji dan Nami mengembalikan sepatunya.

"Hahaha maaf deh Usopp", kata mereka berdua bersamaan. "Maaf ya Usopp, maaf ya Usopp, sejak dulu sampai sekarang kalian kan selalu bilang begitu", sungut Usopp, Usopp jengkel setengah mati. Cocok, sangat cocok, batin Usopp. Mereka satu spesies pikir Usopp. Sama-sama nakal dan pemberontak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anak-anak, karena hari ini ibu harus menghadiri rapat, jadi ibu tugaskan kalian hari ini untuk mengerjakan tugas di halaman 177, paham?" Ucap Bu guru Robin. Karena tidak ada yang bertanya (semua murid sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing) akhirnya Bu Robin pun meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

"Nami, tugasnya membuat peta ya?" Tanya Sanji. "Iya, wah ini sangat mudah bagi orang jenius sepertiku", Kata Nami yang mendapat sebuah jitakan di kepalanya. "Nanti buatkan untukku ya, sebagai gantinya, nanti kau boleh makan bekal milikku, aku yang buat loh", Sanji membanggakan diri. "Baiklah, aku setuju", Kata Nami sambil menaik-naikan alisnya. Makanan buatan Sanji memang sangat enak, Nami tak memiliki alasan khusus untuk menolak perjanjian menggiurkan itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hari ini di sekolah Nami dan Sanji kedatangan murid baru, dia adalah sepupu Luffy, Luffy setahun lebih tua daripada mereka, Luffy adalah pacar Nojiko,kakak Nami, Luffy juga ketua osis di sekolah mereka, semua heran kenapa tampang seperti Luffy bisa menjadi ketua Osis, padahal dia kan, bego, nakal, rakus, kaya preman, seneng ngebolos, tapi karena prestasinya dalam bidang basket sangat gemilang akhirnya dia terpilih menjadi ketua osis.

Back to New student

Nama murid baru itu adalah Zoro, badannya tinggi, gayanya cool, cuek, pendiam dan misterius. Dia tidak sekelas dengan Sanji dan Nami. Namun bukan berarti mereka tidak saling kenal. Zoro adalah sahabat Nami saat TK dulu, mereka selalu bersama saat kecil, Namun mereka lost contact saat Zoro pindah ke luar kota. Nami tak menyangka, Zoro yang dulu ceria, cerewet dan selalu terbuka kini telah berubah 180 derajat. Nami kecewa.

"Hai", sapa Nami saat mereka bertemu di kantin pada jam istirahat. "Hai juga", Jawab Zoro singkat. Benar-benar singkat. "kamu masih ingat aku?" Tanya Nami ragu. "Rambut Kuning, mana mungkin aku lupa", Ucap Zoro yang terdengar sinis. "Hn..aku..pergi dulu ya", Ucap Nami dengan nada kecewa yang terdengar sangat jelas. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Zoro, Nami langsung pergi menjauh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nami sepertinya berubah saat ada murid baru itu", kata Sanji pada teman-temannya. "Memangnya kenapa, kau cemburu" Timpal Brook. "Haha, jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta pada Nami, Sanji" tambah Usopp. "Kalian jangan bercanda, dia hanya sahabatku", Sanji mengelak dari tuduhan teman-temannya. "You can lie to us but you can't lie to your self man", kata Brook sambil menepuk bahu Sanji. Sanji hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan temannya itu. Walaupun sebenarnya pikirannya terganggu oleh kata-kata Brook barusan. Hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Sanji hanya diam selama pelajaran, tidak biasanya dia tidak bersemangat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You Can Lie To Us  
But You Can't Lie To Your Self_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di benak Sanji. Apa benar dia mencintai sahabatnya itu, sahabat yang di kenalnya saat SD itu.

"Hei, kenapa kamu nangis?" Tanya Sanji. "Pakai sapu tangan ini untuk mengelap air matamu, wajah cantikmu diciptakan untuk tersenyum, bukan untuk menangis", Sanji mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Nami perlahan. "Kau pikir aku lemah, kau pikir aku perlu di kasihani, kau pikir aku menangis karena cengeng?" teriak Nami kecil tidak terima. "Aku hanya jengkel, kenapa bellemere bersikap tak adil!" Nami melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya pada Sanji. "Mungkin ibumu bukan bermaksud tak adil, cobalah untuk mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu" Ucap Sanji bijaksana.

"Nami, disini kau rupanya", Bellemere mendekati gadis kecil itu dengan wajah sedih. "Aku bukan bersikap tak adil, Nojiko dan Nami, keduanya adalah anakku, aku menyayangi kalian melebihi diriku sendiri, tanpa ada perbedaan, aku tak pernah membedakan kalian berdua", jelas Bellemere pada Nami kecil yang masih terisak dalam pelukannya. "Jika kau menginginkan tas ini, ambilah", Nojiko tiba-tiba berkata seraya menyerahkan tas itu ke pangkuan Nami. "Nanti aku akan membelikan satu lagi tas seperti itu, kalian tidak usah berkelahi hanya karena sebuah tas, okay?" Bellemere tersenyum pada kedua anak kesayangannya itu. "Tidak usah, aku akan memakai tas yang dibelikan bellemere kemarin saja, itu juga bagus kok", kata Nami sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kalau begitu, nanti aku akan belikan Nami kompas, itu kan yang Nami inginkan?" Bellemere berucap lembut, tak lupa menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Nami mengangguk. Bellemere, Nojiko dan Nami semua tersenyum. "Hattchhimm", Sanji bersin dan merusak suasana bahagia tersebut. "Eh..ah..maaf", ucap Sanji saat 3 orang di depannya menatap dirinya. "Ehm..Bellemere, Nojiko, ini temanku", Nami memperkenalkan Sanji pada Ibu dan kakaknya. "Namanya..hn..hn" Ucap Nami terputus-putus. "Sanji" potong Sanji, dia tentu tau, Nami pasti tak tau namanya.

Sanji teringat awal pertemuannya bersama Nami saat ia melihat gadis kecil itu menangis di belakang sekolah. Sejak kejadian itu mereka menjadi sangat akrab. Sanji hanya menganggap Nami adalah sahabat, tapi benarkah itu? Mengapa dadanya seakan tertusuk-tusuk saat perhatian Nami teralih pada murid baru yang notabene adalah sahabat kecil Nami itu. Apakah ada rasa yang lain?

Bersambung ke part II


End file.
